Digimon Adventure : Piemon Return
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Sudah 7 tahun sejak anak-anak terpilih mengalahkan Piemon. Namun hal yang tidak terduga muncul Piemon muncul di dunia nyata! Not AU, Michi, Special Fic untuk GreenOpalus.


**Digimon Adventure : Piemon Return**

**Rate :** **T**

**Genre : Action, Adventure, Drama.**

**Pair : MimiXTaichi 'MiChi"**

**Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation. ®&© 1997-2007 Bandai. ©2007 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

**Series : Digimon Adventure**

**Warning: Crack pair , Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Typo, Grade D, tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood. *disumpel sandal***

* * *

**Digidestend Café**

Siang hari di Odaiba, di sebuah _café_ yang terletak di pusat kota yang cukup padat, sekelompok pemuda sedang mengobrol.

"Eh?" seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sebahu terkejut mendengar perkataan Taichi, teman semasa kecilnya.

"Jadi, kalian?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak terkejut.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kami sudah berpacaran," jelas Taichi sambil memegang bahu Mimi.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Taichi?' jerit hati Taichi.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung dengan begitu cepat dan tidak terduga. Taichi mengatakan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Mimi kepada Sora dan Yamato.

* * *

.:**Flashback:.**

**Di Odaiba Apartment.**

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan sebuah kasur, satu lemari dan sebuah meja belajar. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat berantakan sedang menatap ke cermin sambil merapikan kemeja biru yang dipakainya.

"Kak, apa kakak yakin mau menembak kak Sora?" tanya gadis imut berambut coklat pendek bertanya kepada pada sang kakak.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat," jawab Taichi sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Taichi, apa kau serius?" kini giliran Digimon T-rex berwarna kuning yang angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja. Harus kukatakan berapa kali sih?" kata Taichi sambil menatap adiknya dan Agumon yang dari tadi selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Iya, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," ucap Hikari yang duduk di kasur kakaknya.

"Aku juga," kata Agumon.

"Hikari, kau harus bergerak, jangan diam saja, dan jangan biarkan kedua pemuda menunggu jawabanmu," kata Taichi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hikari.

"Kakak!" wajah Hikari langsung memerah, dan dia menghadiahi kakaknya lemparan bantal.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Daisuke dan Takeru," kata Taichi sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat parkir motor yang ada di lantai bawah untuk mengambil motornya yang akan dia pakai untuk pergi ke _Digidestend Café_ yang terletak di pusat kota.

* * *

**.:Digidestend Café**:.

Taichi tiba di sebuah_ café _yang cukup besar, yang bernuansa minimalis dan merupakan tempat biasanya anak-anak terpilih berkumpul. Taichi duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Dia pun menunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

_Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja._

_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo. (Butterfly-Kouji Wada)_

Ponsel Taichi berbunyi berbunyi. Ternyata Koushirou mengirim SMS pada Taichi.

_Maaf, Taichi aku tidak bisa datang. Aku dan Tentomon sedang menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain._

_Koushirou_

"Agh, sudah Joe tidak datang. Sekarang Koushirou lagi," Taichi memandang ponselnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu Taichi," sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. Dia memakai _t-shirt_ putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket merah, serta rok pendek berwarna _pink_.

"Mimi? Kau mengganti warna rambut lagi?" tanya Taichi yang heran melihat teman semasa kecilnya yang sering ganti warna dan model rambut itu.

"Bagaimana? Cocok 'kan?" Mimi langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Taichi.

"Cocok juga,"

"Loh, mana yang lain?" tanya Mimi.

"Sora dan Yamato sedang ada di jalan, Joe dia sedang belajar untuk ujian, sedangkan Koushirou dia sedang menyelidiki kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi," jelas Taichi.

"Maksudmu, tentang ketidakstabilan kedua dunia?"

"Iya benar, Aku hanya khawatir Digimon datang menyerang ke dunia nyata lagi," kata Taichi.

Hening…

"Sudah lama juga yah, kita tidak ke Dunia Digital," kata Mimi memecah keheningan.

"Benar, tak terasa semua berubah begitu cepat," kata Taichi.

"Taichi, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita pergi ke Dunia Digital?" tanya Mimi.

"Tentu saja, Aku tidak akan melupakan hal yang mengubah hidup kita semua."

"Aku juga," kata Mimi sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa hari di mana aku di kejar-kejar Kuwagamon," lanjutnya sambil cemberut.

"Itu hari di mana Koromon dan yang lainnya pertama kali berevolusi 'kan?" kata taichi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya juga sih, banyak kenangan manis selama kita berada di Dunia Digital."

"Heii…" seorang gadis berambut merah pendek bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tidak juga, Kalian datang ke sini bersamaan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mimi yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Itu…" wajah Sora memerah.

"Kami berpacaran," jawab Yamato.

'Ber-berpacaran? Sora dan Yamato? AGH… Kenapa aku terlambat satu langkah dari Yamato?' pikir Taichi.

"Oh iya, kemarin kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Sora.

'Sial, Kenapa dia harus ingat?' pikir Taichi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sora lagi.

Taichi yang kalang kabut mencari alasan pandangannya beralih ke arah Mimi. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung berkata "Aku dan Mimi berpacaran."

**.:End Flashback:.**

* * *

"Selamat yah," kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya….." Mimi yang masih terkejut tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku tidak sangka kau dan Mimi berpacaran," kata pemegang _crest_ persahabatan.

Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum karena tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Mimi tidak mengatakan sesuatu, karena dia tidak mau ketahuan berbohong.

Keempat remaja itu duduk di kursi, mereka berdiskusi tentang ketidakstabilan Dunia Digital. Sesekali mereka mengenang kejadian saat pertama kali mereka ke Dunia Digital. Setiap sebulan sekali biasanya mereka berkumpul di _café_ ini. Mereka jarang kumpul bersama, karena mereka tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Taichi dengan klub sepak bola, Yamato dengan _band_-nya, Sora dengan klub tenis, Mimi sibuk dengan kegiatan klub memasaknya, Koushirou yang sibuk dengan berbagai penelitian, dan Jou yang selalu belajar untuk menghadapi ujian.

Hari terasa begitu cepat, langit biru pun berubah menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah menyala.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang," kata Sora.

"Biar aku antar," Yamato bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa Mimi, Taichi," Sora berpamitan kepada temannya. Pasangan itu pun keluar dari _Café_ itu.

"Mimi, maaf aku malah melibatkanmu," kata Taichi.

"Tidak masalah. Apa kau suka pada Sora?" Mimi memberanikan diri bertanya pada Taichi.

"Iya. Aku memang menyukai Sora. Rencananya aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Ternyata aku kurang satu langkah dari Yamato," Taichi tersenyum pahit dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heii… Mana Taichi yang kukenal?" kata Mimi sambil menatap Taichi. Taichi memandang pemegang _crest_ kemurnian.

"Apa ini Taichi yang memimpin anak-anak terpilih saat pertama kali masuk ke Dunia Digital? Apa ini pemegang _crest_ keberanian?" tanya Mimi sambil kesal.

Taichi diam mendengar perkataan Mimi, entah dia heran atau kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mimi. "Terimakasih Mimi," akhirnya Taichi berbicara. "Sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," lanjutnya.

Sejak saat itu Taichi dan Mimi membohongi semua orang dengan mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran. Mereka berdua berakting sebaik mungkin agar orang lain percaya. Tetapi tidak untuk Hikari, Tailmon, Agumon, dan Palmon. Mereka berempat mengetahui hal yang Taichi dan Mimi hanyalah kamuflase. Tetapi, mereka berempat tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain.

* * *

**.:Odaiba Land:.**

"Wah… Sudah lama tidak ke sini," teriak Mimi setelah memasuki gerbang _Odaiba Land_. Hari minggu ini Sora dan Yamato mengajak Taichi dan Mimi _double date _di _Odaiba Land_._ Odaiba Land_ adalah taman ria yang sangat luas dan ada banyak sekali atraksi permainannya.

Mereka memulai dengan berbagai atraksi mulai dari _Movie Theater_, _Horror Castle_, dan _Jet Coaster_. Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu pun beristirahat dengan duduk di café yang ada di dalam Odaiba Land.

"Capeknya…" Mimi duduk di kursi.

"Mimi, tadi teriakanmu kencang sekali." kata Sora yang duduk di sebelah Mimi.

"Aku takut. Jelas saja, kalau aku berteriak," ucap Mimi.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang mengitari sebuah meja kotak dan berkursi empat. Taichi duduk di sebelah Mimi dan berhadapan dengan sora, Yamato duduk di antara Sora dan Taichi.

Mereka bercerita mengenai berbagai hal, sesekali Taichi memandang Sora dan Mimi melihat hal itu. 'Mimi, kau tidak seharusnya iri pada Sora. Taichi suka Sora! Dan jangan berharap banyak!' pikir Mimi.

"Aku ingin beli minuman. Ada yang mau?" tanya Mimi.

"Aku mau, aku mau _orange jus_," kata Sora.

"Ok," Mimi segera pergi dari tempat itu ke _counter _minuman yang ada di dalam _café_.

"Aku tidak sangka kau jadian dengan Mimi, Taichi," kata Yamato.

"Aku juga," ucap Sora. Taichi hanya tersenyum mendengar kedua temannya itu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Yamato beranjak meninggalkan Taichi dan Sora.

"Oh, yah. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Mimi?" tanya Sora.

"Kenapa harus heran? Aku juga heran kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Yamato," kata Taichi.

"Heran? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi."

"Oh…"

Hening…

"Sora?" Taichi memecah keheningan.

"Yah…" jawab Sora.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, kalau aku suka padamu?" tanya Taichi.

Brak! tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang jatuh. Sora dan Taichi pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Mimi menjatuhkan minuman yang dia bawa.

'Apa Mimi mendengar perkataanku tadi? Agh… Apa yang kupikirkan?' teriak Taichi di dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf, aku memang ceroboh. Aku akan ambil lagi minumannya," kata Mimi dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat dan tidak lama kemudian dia pergi.

"Ucapanku tadi bercanda kok, jangan dianggap serius," kata Taichi.

"Oh, bercanda yah. Padahal tadi wajahmu serius," kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Yamato datang dan bergabung kembali dengan Taichi dan Sora.

* * *

**.:Pusat Pengendalian Operasi Atraksi, Odaiba Land:.**

Sebuah layar komputer menyala dan bertuliskan 'Akses terhubung, data diterima.' tidak lama kemudian data-data keluar dari komputer dan membentuk dua sosok Digimon.

_Digi scan: Guardromon, Digimon tipe mesin. Tubuh Guardromon terbuat dari besi dan dia juga memiliki jet roket terpasang di punggungnya. Jurus andalannya Destruction Grenade, yaitu menembakan misil dari tangannya._

_Digi scan: Mechanorimon, Digimon tipe mesin. Tubuhnya terbuat dari besi dan memiliki tangan yang panjang. Jurus andalannya adalah Twinkle Beam, yaitu menembakan sinar dari bola merah yang ada di dadanya._

Data keluar terus menerus dari komputer dan menciptakan pasukan Guardromon dan Mechanorimon. Setelah mencapai ratusan akhirnya data terhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian data keluar lagi dari komputer dan menciptakan sesosok Digimon. "Saatnya bertemu kembali anak-anak terpilih." ucap sosok itu dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

* * *

**.:Kediamanan Izumi:.**

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Koushirou mengutak-atik laptopnya. "Ada apa Koushirou-han?" tanya Digimon yang berbentuk seperti kumbang.

"Digimon ada di dunia nyata!" katanya setengah teriak.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tentomon.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba layar laptop Koushiro terlihat sesosok kakek tua.

"Gennai?" Koushirou terkejut.

"Aku datang ingin menyampai kan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia telah kembali."

"Dia? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Koushirou.

"Piemon."

"APA?" teriak Koushirou. "Bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku pinta kalian berhati-hati. Aku akan kembalikan _crest_ kalian," kata Gennai. Cahaya keluar dari laptop Koushirou, delapan tag lengkap dengan _crest_-nya keluar dari laptop. "Baik, aku akan menemui yang lain. Tentomon, Ayo," Koushiro segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menemui teman-temannya.

* * *

**.:Taichi, Sora, Yamato:.**

"Mimi lama sekali," kata Sora.

"Kemana sih dia?" tanya Yamato.

Duar! Terdengar ledakan dari arah ruang operator atraksi Jet Coaster. Kepulan asap tebal terlihat dan puluhan sosok Digimon terlihat. Mereka adalah pasukan Guardromon dan Mechanorimon. Secara membabi-buta pasukan mesin itu menyerang sekitarnya dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kyaa!" terdengar suara jeritan dan ratusan pengunjung berlarian dengan panik untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Digimon!" teriak Taichi.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini?" tanya Sora.

"Entahlah, kurasa kita harus menghubungi yang lain. Tapi, untuk saat ini lebih baik kita cari perlindungan dahulu. Dan aku akan mencari Mimi," perintah Taichi. Akhirnya pun mereka berpencar.

* * *

**.:Mimi:.**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Taichi kepada Sora, Mimi berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Pikirannya kalut, hatinya sakit, dan dia tidak bisa menahan butiran airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Akhirnya dia duduk di kursi taman yang ada di jalanan Odaiba Land.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mimi?" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

DUAR! Tiba-tiba bunyi ledakan terdengar keras. Mimi menoleh ke arah ledakan. "Digimon? Kenapa ada di sini?" Mimi yang melihat sesosok makhluk yang dia prediksi sebagai Digimon, dari dalam kepulan asap.

"Anak terpilih." terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Mimi. Dia pun menoleh ke atas, ke arah sumber datangnya suara.

"Piemon?" wajah Mimi menjadi pucat saat melihat Digimon itu.

_Data scan: Piemon, ketua Dark Master. Bentuk tubuhnya seperti Pierrot master dan memiliki empat pedang di punggungnya. Jurus andalannya adalah Trump Sword, yaitu melempar empat pedang yang ada di punggungnya ke arah musuhnya._

Piemon mendekat ke arah Mimi. "KKYYAAAAA!" Mimi yang ketakutan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan akhirnya dia berteriak.

* * *

**.:Taichi:.**

Taichi berlari mencari perlindungan dari pasukan Mechanorimon yang mengejarnya. Sesaat dia berhenti, dia merasa kalau Mimi berteriak ketakutan. "Mimi," wajah Taichi tampak khawatir.

"**Twinkle Beam!**" sebuah serangan sinar berwarna merah mengarah ke arah Taichi. Taichi tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan tersebut.

"**Baby Flame!**" bola api mengenai serangan itu. Kedua serangan itu beradu dan menciptakan hembusan energi yang kuat.

"Agumon!" teriak Taichi saat melihat Digimon yang begitu dia kenal.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Taichi?" tanya Digimon T-rex berwarna kuning.

"Iya. Ayo berubah, Agumon!" perintah Taichi, yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari sang partner.

***Agumon, Shinka…! Greymon…!***

_Digi scan : Greymon, evolusi dari Agumon. Berbentuk seperti T-rex berwarna oranye dengan belang berwarna biru. Kepala Agumon ditutupi oleh helm dan Agumon juga memiliki dua tanduk serta satu gading. Serangan andalannya adalah Mega Flame, yaitu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya._

Pasukan Mechanorimon datang mendekat. "**Mega Flame!**" Agumon menyemburkan api ke arah pasukan Mechanorimon. Namun itu sia-sia Pasukan Mechanorimon tidak berkurang-kurang.

"Gawat, ini tidak akan berakhir," Taichi mulai kesal.

"**Hammer Spark!**" sebuah kilatan yang menjalar di tanah menghantam pasukan Mechanorimon.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi pesimis, Taichi?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Taichi.

"Jou, Zudomon,"

_Digi scan: Zudomon, evolusi dari Ikkakumon. Tubuhnya berbentuk seperti singa laut yang memiliki tempurung kura-kura. Jurus andalannya adalah Hammer Spark yaitu memukulkan palunya ke tanah dan menciptakan serangan listrik. _

"Aku akan mengurus hal ini," kata pemuda berambut biru itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku serahkan padamu. Aku akan mencari Mimi," kata Taichi sambil naik ke pundak Greymon.

"Mimi?" otak Joe sedang memproses perkataan Taichi. "Huwa, Taichi dan Mimi di Odaiba Land?" teriaknya.

* * *

.**:Sora dan Yamato:.**

"Sora, Ayo," kata Yamato sambil berlari.

Duag! Sora terjatuh. "Sora, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato.

"**Destruction Grenad!**" Guardromon menembakan misil dari tangannya ke arah Yamato dan Sora.

"**Petit Fire!**"

"**Magical Fire!**" kedua serangan itu menghantam misil Guardromon.

"Gabumon."

"Piyomon."

"Koushiro memberitahu kami kalau Piemon datang ke dunia ini," kata Gabumon.

"Gennai juga mengembalikan _crest_ kalian," ucap Piyomon sambil memberikan _crest_ pada Sora.

"Sora, kau dan Piyomon selamatkan pengunjung. Aku dan Gabumon akan mengatasi ini," kata Yamato.

"Hati-hati, Yamato. Piyomon berubah," perintah Sora pada _partner_-nya.

***Piyomon, Shinka! Birdramon…!***

_Digi scan: Birdramon, evolusi dari Piyomon. Bentuknya seperti burung raksasa berwarna oranye. Serangan andalannya adalah Meteor Wing, yaitu menembakan bola api yang kecil dari sayap._

Sora dan Birdramon pergi menyelamatkan para pengunjung.

"Gabumon, ayo kita bereskan ini," kata Yamato sambil menggenggam _crest_-nya.

***Gabumon, warp Shinka…! MetalGarurumon…!***

_Digi scan : MetalGarurumon, evolusi warp dari Gabumon. Tubuhnya berbentuk seperti robot srigala. Jurus andalannya adalah Garuru Tomahawk, yaitu menembakan misil yang kuat dari dadanya._

"Ayo lawan mereka, MetalGarurumon," perintah Yamato.

* * *

**.:Taichi:.**

Taichi dan Greymon menyusuri jalanan mencari Mimi. Terlihat puing-puing akibat serangan Digimon.

"Taichi-san," terdengar suara Koushirou dari angkasa.

"Koushirou?"

Koushiro berada di atas AlturKabuterimon dan akhirnya mendarat di tanah.

"Taichi-san, gawat Piemon kembali!" Koushirou panik.

"APA? Bukankah Piemon sudah masuk ke dalam _Heaven's Gate_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kita harus menghentikannya."

"Aku yang akan menghentikannya," jawab Taichi dengan tegas.

"Tapi?"

"Beritahu yang lain kalau aku akan menghentikan Piemon. Kau dan teman-teman hentikan pasukan Mechanorimon dan Guardromon."

"Baiklah," jawab Koushirou.

* * *

**.:Hikari dan Takeru:.**

Setelah diberitahu oleh Koushirou, Hikari dan Takeru berlari ke arah _Odaiba Land_. Terlihat pasukan Guardromon.

"Hikari, Ayo!"

"Ehm, Tailmon," Hikari memegang Digivice-nya.

***Pataman, Shinka! Angemon!***

***Angemon, Chou-Shinka! HolyAngemon!***

***Tailmon, Chou-Shinka! Angewomon!***

_Digi scan: HolyAngemon, evolusi dari Angemon. Ia membawa pedang yang bernama Excalibur, yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk membuka Heaven's Gate. Jurus andalannya adalah Heaven's Gate, yaitu menciptakan sebuah portal besar yang menghisap sebagian besar musuhnya._

_Digi scan: Angewomon, evolusi dari Tailmon. Angewomon menyerupai persilangan antara malaikat dan Valkyrie. Jurus andalannya adalah Holy Arrow, yaitu menciptakan sebuah panah yang menyerang musuhnya._

"**Holy Arrow!**" Angewomon menebakan panah ke arah pasukan Guardromon.

"**Heaven's Gate!**" HolyAngemon menciptakan sebuah portal besar yang menghisap sebagian besar pasukan Mechanorimon dan Guardromon.

"Hikari, lebih baik kita menyebar dan menolong pengunjung_ Odaiba Land_," kata Takeru.

"Baiklah."

* * *

**.:Yamato:.**

"**Cocytus Breath!**" MetalGarurumon menembakan semburan napas berwarna biru dari mulutnya, yang membeku lawan-lawannya dalam sekejap.

"Kak Yamato," pemuda berambut pirang berlari ke arah Yamato.

"Takeru!" Yamato terkejut melihat adiknya datang.

"Kau juga datang?" kata Yamato.

"Bukan aku saja. Jou-san, Koushirou-san dan Hikari juga datang. Piemon sudah kembali. Apa kakak tahu?"

"Iya. Tapi sebaiknya kita mengurusi pasukan mesin ini. Aku yakin Piemon akan dapat diatasi oleh Taichi."

"Ehm…" Takeru mengangguk.

* * *

**.:Taichi:.**

"**Trump Sword!**" sebuah pedang mengarah ke arah Taichi dan Greymon. Greymon yang terkena serangan akhirnya berevolusi lagi menjadi Agumon. "Agumon!" Taichi yang terlempar terkena serangan, bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Agumon.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Agumon?" tanya Taichi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Taichi," jawab Digimon itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu pemegang _crest_ keberanian." sesosok bayangan terlihat dari atas menara Odaiba Land sambil memegang Mimi.

"Kau?" Taichi marah.

"Kau mau gadis ini?" tanya Piemon.

"Kembalikan Mimi!" teriak Taichi.

"Baik, akan kukembalikan," ucap Piemon sambil menjatuhkan Mimi dari menara yang tinggi.

"KYA!" teriak Mimi.

"MIMI?" teriak Taichi.

***Agumon, Warp-Shinka…! WarGreymon…!***

_Digi scan : WarGreymon, evolusi warp dari Agumon. WarGreymon memiliki dua bercakar besar di sarung tangan yang disebut Destroyers Dramon secara permanen terikat pada setiap lengan. Jurus andalanya adalah Gaia Force, yaitu mengumpulkan energi dari sekelilingnya untuk membentuk bola energi yang besar yang kemudian dilemparkan pada lawannya._

WarGreymon terbang ke arah Mimi yang terjatuh dari ketinggian. Akhirnya WarGreymon menangkap tubuh Mimi, Namun "**Trump Sword!**" Piemon menyerang WarGreymon.

"AGH!" WarGreymon terkena serangan Piemon. Mimi yang ada bersama WarGreymon terlepas dari pegangan WarGreymon.

"Mimi!" akar-akar pohon menangkap Mimi sebelum Mimi terjatuh ke tanah.

"Palmon?" Mimi terkejut melihat Digimon yang menangkapnya.

"Aku menyusulmu karena aku khawatir padamu, Mimi," kata Digimon berbentuk seperti tanaman itu.

"Palmon bawa Mimi ke tempat yang aman, biar aku dan WarGreymon yang mengurusi hal ini," perintah Taichi pada Palmon.

"Baik," Palmon membawa Mimi menjauh dari tempat pertempuran.

"Ayo, WarGreymon, serang dia," perintah Taichi.

"Baik, Taichi," WarGreymon segera bangkit dan terbang ke arah Piemon.

"**Brave Tornado!**" WarGreymon memutarkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga membentuk tornado. Piemon menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

"**Ending Sniper!**" Piemon menembakan serangan yang berbentuk seperti gelombang elektromagnetik kepada WarGreymon. WarGreymon yang tidak bisa menghindar terkena serangan Piemon. Tubuh WarGreymon terlempar dan menghantam bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"WarGreymon!" teriak Taichi.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ "**Trump Sword!**" Piemon menyerang WarGreymon dengan pisau yang ada di punggungnya. Piemon menghentikan serangannya dan melompat menjauh setelah WarGreymon tidak bergerak lagi.

"WarGreymon, ayo bangun!" teriak Taichi namun Digimon itu tidak bergerak sedikipun.

"WarGreymon," Taichi menundukan kepalanya. Dia merasa sesak, dan dia merasa ada bom waktu yang siap meledak di dadanya.

"Taichi?" Mimi tahu Taichi merasa sedih. Dia pun hendak pergi ke dekat Taichi namun Palmon menggenggam tangannya.

"Palmon, Taichi…" Mimi memandang Palmon.

"Mimi, di sana berbahaya,"

"Tapi…" Mimi terus memandang Taichi dengan sedih.

"WARGREYMON!" teriak Taichi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tiba-tiba Digivice Taichi bersinar dan memancarkan sinarnya ke arah WarGreymon. Digivice Mimi juga bersinar dan memancarkan cahaya pada WarGreymon.

* * *

**.:Hikari dan Sora:.**

Hikari sedang mencari keberadaan Taichi. Dia khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya. Gadis berambut coklat itu berlari bersama Tailmon.

"Hikari!" panggil Sora.

"Kak Sora," Hikari menengok ke arah sora yang bersama Birdramon "Apa kau tahu dimana kak Taichi?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sora.

"Aku merasa tidak enak, jangan-jangan Kak Taichi terluka," jelas pemegang _crest_ cahaya.

"Aku juga merasa hal yang sama. Tapi, kita harus percaya pada Taichi," kata Sora sambil mengenggam tangan Hikari.

"Iya, aku percaya," ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**.:Takeru dan Yamato:.**

"**Heaven's Gate!**" HolyAngemon menciptakan sebuah portal besar yang menghisap sebagian besar pasukan Mechanorimon dan Guardromon.

"Ini yang terakhir. **Giga Cross Freezer!**" MetalGarurumon meluncurkan rudal dari senjata tersembunyi di seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga apapun yang terkena serangan itu membeku dan hancur menjadi data.

"Bagus, MetalGarurumon," kata Yamato. "Takeru, Ada apa?" pandangan Yamato kini teralih pada Takeru yang memandang ke arah menara _Odaiba Land_

"Taichi-san," kata Takeru memandang dengan cemas.

"Taichi bukan orang yang lemah. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya," ucap Yamato.

* * *

**.:Jou dan Koushirou:.**

"Taichi-san," Koushirou memandang langit.

"Koushirou-han?"

"Tentomon. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku khawatir pada Taichi-san," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Jadi, kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Jou berjalan ke arah Koushirou.

"Iya. Kita sudah mengalahkan pasukan Mechanorimon dan Guardromon. Tapi apa sebaiknya kita membantu Taichi-san?" tanya pemegang _crest _pengetahuan.

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada Taichi?" tanya Jou.

"Bukan begitu. Aku percaya!" jawab Koushirou.

"Bagus, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Jou.

Tiba-tiba keenam Digivice anak terpilih itu bersinar di waktu yang bersamaan. Cahaya menyilaukan terpancar keluar dari Digivice dan terbang ke arah menara Odaiba Land.

* * *

**.:Taichi:.**

Cahaya-cahaya yang berasal dari Digivice anak-anak terpilih memasuki tubuh WarGreymon yang terbaring di tanah. Tubuh WarGreymon bersinar dan pulih kembali.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat Digimon itu bangkit kembali.

"Taichi,"

"WarGreymon, ayo serang Piemon," perintah Taichi.

"Baiklah." WarGreymon kembali mendekati Piemon. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah. "**Trump Sword!**" Piemon menyerang kembali dengan menggunakan pedangnya "**Dramon Killer!**" WarGreymon mematahkan serangan Piemon dengan cakarnya.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?" Piemon terkejut.

"Kau akan kalah Piemon," WarGreymon berjalan mendekati Piemon.

"Tidak mungkin. **Ending Sniper!**" Piemon menembakan serangan ke arah WarGreymon. Akan tetapi serangan itu tidak berpengaruh pada WarGreymon.

"Inilah kekuatan kami, kekuatan anak-anak terpilih. **Gaia Force**!" WarGreymon mengumpulkan energi dari sekelilingnya untuk membentuk bola energi yang besar yang kemudian dilemparkan ke arah Piemon. Tubuh Piemon yang terkena serangan WarGreymon hancur dan menjadi data.

"Koromon!" tubuh WarGreymon yang berubah menjadi Koromon ditangkap oleh Taichi sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Taichi," Koromon tersenyum kepada _partner_-nya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Koromon," kata Taichi sambil memeluk Digimon berwarna pink yang berbentuk seperti mochi itu.

"Taichi," Mimi memegang bahu Taichi dari belakang dan Taichi pun menoleh. "Terimakasih Taichi," kata Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Taichi.

Hening…

"Mimi," panggil Taichi memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Mimi.

"Ehm…"

"Apa?"

"Jujur saja, tadi aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Eh…" wajah Mimi merona.

"Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, bukan sebagai teman tapi…" Taichi menundukan kepalanya, dia menutupi guratan garis merah yang ada di wajahnya. Koromon yang ada dalam pelukan Taichi melompat dan menjauhi Taichi dan Mimi, "Sebagai seseorang yang spesial." lanjut Taichi.

Wajah Mimi memerah, "Aku… tidak… mengerti…" Mimi mulai salah tingkah.

Taichi berbalik ke arah Mimi. "Em… Mimi, mau tidak kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Taichi.

"Kali ini beneran atau bohongan?" Mimi balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, beneran." kata Taichi.

"Mana mungkin…" Taichi kaget mendengar perkataan Mimi. "Mana mungkin aku menolakmu, Taichi," lanjut Mimi tersenyum sambil memeluk Taichi.

**See you next time…**


End file.
